


Inheritance

by Slant



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Heraldry, Inheritance, Nobility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7421194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slant/pseuds/Slant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, there's probably an Expanded Universe answer to this, but.... what was Anakin lord <i>of</i> anyway? And what happened to it after the Empire fell?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inheritance

"Oh," Said Leia, looking at the map. "That's embarrassing."  
"Hungggggg," agreedChewie.  
BB-8 make a squawk of confusion, so C3-PO explained.  
"If I may? After Endor, well there was a very big celebration. Everyone was very happy to have won of course, and to have survived, but there were also a lot of funerals for the ones who errrrr, who didn't. Then the the Alliance high command had formal presentations of honours and medals and service awards. I had to assist the Princess negotiating with the galactic senate for the new republic. You wouldn't believe how much paperwork there is in going from being a rebellion to being an actual functional government."  
"It was a bad day for paperwork- there were Imperial loyalists and spies who were named in the Coruscant archives, so before the New Republic had a chance to arrive they'd shredded half of them and burned the rest."  
"In all of the confusion, a lot of things fell through the cracks or got lost, or maybe people were just too busy to get round to them, and then, it was ten months after Endor, I answered a call from the Ecumenopolis King of Arms for Coruscant, a very important person as far as titles are concerned."  
R2 whistled rudely.  
"No she is not a tiresome old windbag. She happens to be very well-regarded in protocol circles."  
"She wanted to talk to Master Luke and the Princess, because the entail for the barony of Vader had fallen vacant, and she said that the elder of the two is next in line to inherent."  
"Assuming that they hadn't killed the predecessor of course."  
"A lot of the nobility died that day, on both sides, so it hardly a surprise that the collage of heralds was running behind."  
"There are Alderanian titles that remain vacant to this day," said Leia, provoking an awkward silence.  
R2 took up the story, and C3PO translated  
"He says, 'Vader is a worthless rock in the middle of an ocean of nothing on a planet that no one cares about with one inhabitant who technically owes his feudal master three seagulls a year.'"  
"He says 'I'd like to think that Palpentine gave it to Anakin so that he'd have a formal position in court, but I suspect that Anakin got it on purpose because he felt it would make him legitimate. Ugh.' Really, Arr-too! You know that you are not programmed for psychoanalysis."  
"As far as the records show, Anakin never went there, he never levied any taxes or arranged any improvements," said C-3PO, no longer translating  
"And that's where Luke is," finished the General.


End file.
